The invention relates to a car seat, and in particular, a seat including a damping element for absorbing forces which may damage the car seat.
In a known car seat as described in, for example, (DE 195 44 425 A1), the dampening element is integrated in the connecting rods, and takes the form of a horizontal crumple zone that is capable of deformation, connecting two connecting rods which lie opposite each other. Under an excessive load, for example in the case of a collision, the linking elements, consisting of two parallel connecting rods and an integrated connecting area that runs crosswise to them, are destroyed, thereby rendering the entire seat unusable.
In addition, a car seat as described in (FR 2 741 573 A1) has two parallel connecting rods located on opposite sides from each other, connected by means of a torsion tube and a predetermined breaking point in areas that are integrally joined to the chassis. The predetermined breaking point is destroyed when a certain acceleration level is exceeded, and the torsion tube twists under the impact of the forces of acceleration. While this design reduces the forces of acceleration impinging on the seat occupant in the event of a collision, a disadvantage accrues inasmuch as the forces are reduced in an initial phase of movement, but the acceleration energy is not eliminated, being instead stored up due to the elastic characteristics of the torsion tube. This results in a harmful recoil of the seat which can occur when the forces of acceleration abate.
If the dampening element is provided as a separate component that is at the same time also part of the drive mechanism for the height adjustment, it becomes possible in many instances for the seat, whose guiding elements are then in no way damaged, to easily be completely repaired after an accident. In this case, it is only necessary to replace the dampening element. Furthermore, it is possible in many cases for the dampening element to be refurbished, because only the parts that have suffered wear due to friction or deformation, which have a low cost, need replaced. The selection of materials and the design of the dampening element make it simple to determine the dampening characteristics and energy acceptance capacity.
A car seat comprises a seat portion and a rail. Connecting rods form an articulated link between the seat portion and the rail. A dampening element, having an articulated connection to the seat portion and the rail, is provided. The dampening element includes a threaded rod and a nut that can rotate about the threaded rod. A sleeve-shaped component surrounds at least a part of the nut. The nut is moveable lengthwise relative to the sleeve-shaped component to overcome a frictional or deformation force.